AnärcHY: GEniSys
by Gershon Shupack
Summary: You posses what is known as the 'power of God' and delusions enter what is considered reality, what kind of noids do you get? Is it the sensual and uncaring world? A despotic society stopping at nothing to destroy you? Or your own fears holding you back from your role as the hero...
1. Chapter 1

Matsuda and Motohama frowned collectively when their only companion in all of Kuoh Academy froze if he had seen a ghost. Then he excused himself from the conversation, a bit too politely and with a small amount of extreme fear creeping in to his voice they noted, and literally dashed towards the door, the sounds of his shoes screeching echoing across the immediate area. Although a small amount of interest in what could have caused the youth most of the school's population was adding to their group to just run away like a little girl entered their minds for just a moment, their perverted instincts took over and they continued their discussion like nothing had happened. A few minutes later, the door opened and the smiling face of a rather beautiful young girl that bore more than a passing resemblance to the chestnut-haired 'beast', peered at the class with some amount of suspicion.

"A..ano..." a cute blush appeared on her round face as she scanned the faces of the class. "Have you seen a young man named Issei Hyoudou? He's supposed to be attending this class..."eyebrows were raised as this situation was getting very unusual. The Breast Emperor actually getting a girl? Was this a joke?

"That's impossible..."

"How did a bastard like him pick up such a sweet girl? Did he sweet talk her or what?"

"Remind me if I'm dreaming..."

The girl stopped talking and tilted her head in confusion as the whispers continued. Many of the class members decided to shut up and keep their thoughts to themselves as they didn't want to insult this raven-haired maiden, who obviously seemed to be from a high class family due to her refined way of speaking and delicate conduct, however the discussion raged on wherever it could be hidden. The Perverted Duo right now had worked what little brain-power they had into an epiphany: How was their best friend, who had been proudly marked as a member of their group by the uncaring social elite of Kuoh, able to pick up a girlfriend? And a stunning moe with the features of a yamato nadeshiko , to be more exact? This was impossible in their eyes.

What kind of sorcery was this that made Issei Hyoudou so lucky?

The class was so abuzz with activity that it almost missed what the girl said so innocently before leaving. "Please tell Hyoudou-kun that Akiko-chan is going to be attending his school soon, and that he should make sure that he remains faithful. Goodbye!" She flashed a broad smile which revealed perfectly white teeth, before skipping out the door just as a figure wearing a grey hoodie over school uniform stepped in, obviously bored. The figure flashed his head from side to side, blue eyes observing the class in confusion before finding his seat and plopping down in it, one foot planted on the desk. Everybody's eyes turned to the arrival, whispers once again increasing.

"Man that was too easy. Goddamn redhead cougar and her blonde bitch sidekick, trying to get me into one of their high-class clubs, claiming I'm 'socially disadvantaged'. Try living as a normal guy without one of these goddamn 'quirks'. Lucky thing I know a trick or two, how do you think brothers make a living in this part of the world? _Kuso_ , I'm not even really..you know,"

A soft squeak caused the boy to quickly remove his foot, standing at attention before everyone else, then gasping as the voltupus form of Arashi Nikado aka Rias Gremory emerged through the door. "Good afternoon class. Have you seen..." He was shaking in fear as the scarlet haired beauty's uncovered blue eye observed him carefully before she shook her head in confusion. There was a slight stirr as Issei stumbled into class, the shrieks of some females hot on his heels behind him as he closed the door. "Excuse me Ria...no Arashi-sensei, I just went to deal with something," Nobody really paid it much attention but the slacker noticed a certain look in Arashi's eyes when she noticed him, it seemed like even the pervs had something up their ass these days.

(In a nearby city)

(Ghetto, American Federation [Former US West Coast])

"What was the name of the prime suspect in the Shibuya case again?"

The detective shook his head as he glanced at the brutally rendered mess that had once been a human being. Calling this a murder would make no sense, that would at least indicate some level of humanity on the part of the killer. This was a brutal slaying and he was determined to get to the bottom of it.

The aide from the LAPD, a pretty brunette with her Caucasian ancestry showing up in some of the right places frowned and said in perfect Japanese, albeit with a 'American' taint in her voice, "The murderer, a 27 year old nurse named Shino Hazuki who commited the killings on behalf of the Church of Natural Divine Light commited suicide when her actions were somehow exposed on the telescreen during the earthquake..however the prime suspect before that was a high school student erroneously listed as Takumi Nishijou on his school file. Takumi was cleared on the killings when Hazuki was outed as the killer, but the case has never been solved,"

"Goddamn it, I came in from the Home Islands expecting a walkover and now I get this," the detective said, tiredness showing in his voice. "Find Nishijo's real name and put a warrant out on him. We need him for questioning.,"

As the law carefully investigated the scene to determine the motive for the killing and possibly the identity of the killer, nobody noticed a well-endowed woman with silver hair observing from the safety of distance. "So it seems like the evil remains despite the defeat of the King," she said softly, recalling that day when her husband had finally gained the confidence to stand up for himself and took down Gladiel with his own power. "Be careful Taku-kun. Don't be stupid and remember, I'll be waiting for you,"

The woman's eyes turned to the detective and her partner, observing them carefully before she vanished in a flash of white light.


	2. Chapter 2

"The incidents in Shibuya. Were you able to get a reliable source of information about the events that occured?"

The busty blonde stared at her superior in confusion before giving her report. " Apparently a extremist cult known as the Church of Natural Divine Light was upset that they hadn't been getting enough members despite heavy promotion in the media , and one of their members, a trained nurse with no criminal record before the killings was dispatched to perform these heinous acts in order to solidify its power over Great Japan. That's the official story in a nutshell. However I was able to discover a connection between the Meiwa Party, which had been gaining votes before the earthquake that nearly destroyed the city and the Church, as well as an apparently world-renowned corporation that had been doing well before the New Gen murders, then just disappeared from the world...no records of its existence...nothing...the day after the earthquake and the Church's fall from power. The only way I was able to find out about it was due to some records still on paper and a few buildings here and there with the logo still on it,"

The man appeared to frown at the mention of the corporation's disappearance before motioning for her to continue.

"While going through the files associated with this case I noticed some very disturbing things surrounding the Church and the company, which was known as the Nozumi group. It appears our political process is not as clean as either Kyoto or Tokyo would have us believe. Are you aware of the Quirk phenomenon that has overtaken the world recently?" the woman asked, causing him to shake his head. "We really need to explore the outside world more. As corrupt as our Empire with all its vassals and puppet states is, we need to learn more about it to properly change this country from the inside."

The man frowned once more at the end of the sentence, but again made no comment. "Anyways from what I found Nozomi discovered the existence of..the mystical long before the CFSCUE was created and exploited this knowledge to enhance its already massive edge over its competitors, with the aid of the Church of Natural Divine Light which wanted to seize power in Japan and use it to 'finish the job' in the shithole that is the New World, before backstabbing our allies on the West Coast of Asia and seizing control of the entire planet. The Meiwa faction was essentially a front for both parties and their interests. "

The man nearly had a heart attack at the revelation of this information but managed to keep his expression neutral. It wasn't a good idea to show strong emotion in front of an employee especially, during such a session such as this one. "Interesting. I wasn't aware that such a sensational case was so **deep**. "Those eyes, who are they?" That phrase was so popular at the time. And then when Mrs. Hazuki took her own life ironically, with one of the same weapons she used to murder innocent people in the name of her sick cult, everything just faded away." The blonde woman just shook her head at her superior's antics. Thankfully he seemed to have sensed her dissatisfaction and nodded, allowing her to continue.

"Before Shino's confession and the sealing of the case by the now named Agency for Public Safety and the Cabinet Research Office by the decree of the Diet and the Chrysanthemum Throne, the Shibuya police and the Special Activities Division had a person of interest they were watching,"

A photo of a lanky young man with short spiky hair and bored amber eyes appeared on the projector board. "Have you heard of a young man known as Takumi Nishijo?"


	3. Chapter 3

In a dark room, a group of figures plotted the course of the world (what little they could influence anyway for now) from the shadows of anomyosity. A transparent hologram of the planet was in the middle of the circular table they were currently sitting on. Just beside the wall at the back of the room the banner of their organization, a white fist striking a diagram of a pyramid on a black background limped weakly. Although all the persons in the room ran the risk of being executed or having their brains pickled if they were ever discovered, they had no fear. The door which lead to this room was guarded by some of the best operatives that could ever be made on the planet and even if they were discovered, they had taken measures to ensure their escape.

A tall male, casually smoking what appeared to be a luxury cigar to the obvious distaste of the other members, seemed to glance at the file in front of him with disgust. "Goddamn jackass, behaving as if he could ever surpass one of our kind with a machine based off **our** mechanics. It was a good thing he's dead for now, our interrogation specialists would have a field day with him," A frown narrowed his face. "What happened to our instrument? It performed so well, destroying empires and republics with relative ease until it just..." he shook his head. "Broke. Goddammit, why do our plans always have to end up like this?"

The man sitting beside him, who appeared to be a cultured aristocrat raised his hands in confusion. " _What do you expect from humans? They are frail, arrogant creatures who even after reaching the lowest levels of Ancient technology still behave like a bunch of apes. I wonder why they even evolved in the first place_ ,"

The apparent leader, whose glowing gold eyes and seemingly royal cloak was the only thing visible in the dim light smirked. Soon the foolish beasts who thought they were the true rulers of the world, hiding behind various disguises and even ethnic groups like a bunch of rats, would learn their place and the planet would be finally under the control of its rightful inheritors.

 _ **Recommended Track for the OP**_ : **_SELF PRODUCER-_** **_Minori Chihara_** (Onii-chan dakedo Ai sae Areba Kankei Nai yo ne! OP)

(Saint Lillian Academy, aka Kuoh High)

A certain busty redhead frowned as she adjusted her glasses to get a better look at the documents in front of her. " Zuku-kun was attending a very prestigious school at Shibuya on a scholarship to be more , same pattern of excellent grades but low interest in non-academic activity here," she shook her head at ignorant humans could be at times. Maybe it was her upcoming betrothal to a certain arrogant flaming turd that was making her so philosophical these days..but..it hurt her head to even think of the bastard that would be her future husband.

As Rias aka 'Arashi' decided to keep on going through the documents that the slacker had collected through her life, getting more and more concerned as she read them, she noticed something strange. "A police record?" she thought suddenly, all sorts of thoughts flashing through her brain at once. She stopped reading and looked at it immediately.

" Takumi Ibuki Nishijou. Age 15 years old," she read out loud, unaware of her assistant stepping in to the room. " We have reason to believe that he is the person behind the 'New Gen Incidents' that have been spiking up in Kuoh since the past week." She nearly fainted in shock. Although she didn't pay much attention of human affairs, the affairs of her species being completely different from that of non-magicals she remembered when the subject of these horrific killings had been in vogue. There had even being a phrase created around it at the time.

"Although he performs exceedingly well at school, surpassing all expectations set on him like a true son of the Rising Sun, his attendance is at the bare minimum required to pass through school," Rias droned out, causing the petite blonde now standing in front of her to sigh out loud. "Rias, Rias. You always seem to put in so much effort into what you're doing without thinking. Don't you see that Midoriya or Nishijou, whatever his name is just _doesn't_ want to be found? He isn't a bad kid or anything, that cockyness of his is going to be a problem later on but still, it could have been worse. Hold on, wasn't Nishijou the name of the guy they say was the mastermind behind the Shibuya Incident? Wait, the killer confessed before killing him..no herself...this is getting confusing,"

"I know Sona-kun," the way how her best friend used the phrase made the somewhat well-endowed corporate heir blush in a bit of shame, they were called d...s in the medieval days of man for a reason but still. The sudden urge for a man she was feeling these days went at the back of her mind. "Wait a second. Did you mention Shibuya? What happened? How did it go?"

While the Sriti desperately hoped that she would be able to escape the place when she came in she now realised her hopes of doing so had been dashed.

(Makeshift Laboratory, Abandoned Warehouse )

( Depressed Sector Los Angeles, Pacifica Federation)

(Grand Pan-Asian Alliance)

"Finally!"

The slacker grinned as he gazed at his latest creation. Normally he didn't like to make such things but given the way his life was going, it helped to have something to even the score in a tough situation.


End file.
